Inexperienced
by Solarian Sunbeam
Summary: Meet Timmy: intelligent, timid, easily forgettable when compared to his friends. And when the Specialists want to help Timmy get a date with the girl of his dreams, things turn out to be easier said than done... Takes place during season 1.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

**Basically I've been procrastinating a lot lately (not good, seeing as I have exams), which is kind of how I got distracted and wrote this little oneshot. It's written from Timmy's point of view, as I've noticed that there aren't many fanfics about him, and it looks in to what goes on in that head of his. You honestly can't expect computers to be on the radar 24/7, right?**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

My eyes quickly scanned the various notes scattered over my keyboard before scribbling something down on the sheet of paper infront of me. It had been a tiring day of cleaning the jousting arena as punishment for letting a troll escape (though technically it wasn't really our fault), and I had a paper due in the next morning on how to avoid the situation in future. Though it was hard to do when Sky and Brandon wouldn't shut up. Unlike my fellow roommates, I did care about my grades and would rather finish off my work on time than sit around talking about girls.

"You've got it so bad for Bloom, Brandon," Sky teased as he lifted heavy weights above his head.

"Do not," Brandon denied unsuccessfully. I may not be a genius when it comes to relationships, but even I could tell that the blond talked much more than what was necessary and his hands perspired a lot whenever he was around the redhead.

"Dude, you so do."

"What about you and Stella? Usually you would have moved on after a week – it's been months."

"I like a challenge," Sky grinned cockily from his place on the floor. "And besides, atleast I can talk to a girl if I like her, unlike some people." I froze.

"What do you mean by that? I talk to Bloom all the time!"

Sky shook his head so his bangs flew into his eyes. "Not you, I'm talking about Riven."

"What about me?" Riven asked lazily. He was slumped on his bed toying with something I couldn't see, and sounded like he wanted to be a part of his conversation as much as I did. And I didn't. Trust me.

"I saw you looking at Musa," Sky said as he lifted his weights a final time before placing them on the bars with a loud grunt. "You like her!"

"Really," Riven rolled his eyes. "What gave you that impression? Was it when I was following her around like a lost puppy like Brandon here, or when my tongue was rolling out of my mouth like you?"

"Harsh." Sky placed both hands over his heart to show how deeply offended he was. I let out a snort.

"Honestly Sky, you're so full of shit. Why would I have a pathetic little crush on a stuck-up, privileged, musical princess?"

"What's wrong with princesses? Stella's a princess."

"I rest my case."

"That's not a very nice thing to say," I piped up.

"If anyone was showing an interest in any of those damned pixies," Riven started, "it was him."

Uh oh, I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Timmy?" Brandon gasped, unconvinced. "No way."

"Yeah way, he looked about as hopeless as Sky here-"

"Hey!"

"Around that annoying blonde princess when he was with the pink-haired chick! How could you have missed?"

"Do you really like her Timmy?"

My cheeks were burning, and no doubt had turned an embarrassing shade of pink. "I-I-I-" _Say something!_

"See? He's speechless," Riven smirked, knowing he'd won. Asshole.

"I don't like Tecna!" I finally managed to splutter. "I mean I do, just not that in that way. Like a sexual way or like a crush or something. Just a friendly way, you know…" Wow, I was rambling worse than Brandon would have infront of Bloom.

A satisfied grin broke across Sky's face as he pulled on a fresh shirt. "This, is just beautiful."

"You met a girl bro!" Brandon slapped my back a bit too enthusiastically. I would have rubbed the spot where his palm made contact but then I'd look like a wuss. "Congratulations!"

"There's nothing to congratulate me on," I muttered as I pushed my glasses back up my nose.

"I see it now! I totally see it!" Sky stood up straight and used his hands to illustrate what he was saying. "When you helped her help Riven out of the river-"

"I would have gotten out of there just fine on my own," Riven spat. Sky ignored him.

"And you were being all brave taking on that troll, then acted as the kind, sensitive peacemaker… oh man! You really are a genius!"

"Sky, I honestly have no idea what you're getting at," Brandon admitted.

"Don't you see? This guy-" he pointed at me, "-is such a guy! He helped her out, which shows he's selfless and kind, he took down the troll, which shows he's brave, and then he showed his sensitive side when he split up Riven and I! After all that I wouldn't be surprised if all five girls have fallen for him!"

"Wow, I'm impressed Timmy," Brandon said proudly. "That really was a great plan!"

I wasn't even aware there was a plan. I wasn't exactly going to let Riven drag Tecna into that filthy river. I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing while the other three took down the troll – the beast was as much my responsibility as it was theirs. And as for breaking up the fight, they'd never be able to get anything done if Riven and Sky were at each other's throats. Despite what Sky may think, there was no 'plan' so to speak. But the brunette did get one thing right. I did like Tecna. A lot.

"So what's phase two?"

"Phase two?" I repeated.

"You're all pathetic," Riven scoffed from his bed. Sky shot him a glare before turning back to me.

"Yes phase two! You've already wowed her, now how are you gonna ask her out?"

"Ask her out?"

"Well duh! Why else would you do all those things to impress her?"

"I-I-I-" _Dammit Timmy! Stop stammering and say something!_

"I don't think he's thought that far ahead," Brandon pointed out helpfully. Sky shoved me half-way off my chair and seated himself on the edge, wrapping an arm supportively around my shoulders.

"Listen Tim, I've dated a few girls in my time-"

"A few?" Brandon laughed.

"Shut up!" Sky barked. "Anyhow, I've dated before, I know how it works. Girls like guys to be spontaneous, to surprise them. Now, the most important thing to remember is that you need to be confident when asking a girl out. Oozing confidence. Sweating it."

"If that means looking like you after a work-out, he's better off being shy," Riven muttered under his breath. Sky didn't hear.

"Never cocky though," Brandon added. "Girls hate it when a guy's cocky. It shows immaturity and they'll get the impression that he's a jerk."

"Oh please!" Riven jumped out of his bed and crossed the room to my desk, slamming his fists down once he reached me. Which sent my notes flying everywhere. Asshole.

"Do you have any pearls of wisdom to share with us, Riven?" Brandon asked jokily.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Oh no. "Listen Mainframe," I hate it when he calls me that, "girls do not like confident guys. Confident guys are way too eager and look like complete douches. Ever heard of the phrase 'treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen'?" I nodded. "Well that's what you've gotta do. Act the jerk. Act uninterested. Then she'll think 'maybe if I keep at it, he'll open up to me, and I'll be the one to change him', but they never do. Be mysterious, that way you'll never look like the desperate one."

"That is the dumbest advice I ever heard," Sky concluded after a moment's silence. I had to agree with him.

"Asking a girl out shouldn't be anything extravagant – just ask her if she wants to go on a date," Brandon smiled. It helped me relax a little. I'd never asked a girl on a date before, except from Shirley Spears back home in elementary school. I asked her to the dance and she turned me down, telling me I wasn't her type.

"But if you really like her, you have to make her feel special," Sky told me. "Take her somewhere you know she'll love, like a nice restaurant or a walk in the park-"

"Too sappy," Riven interrupted. "You need to enjoy this date too, it's not all about her. Take her somewhere you like, and if she doesn't like it, tough."

"You know Riven, if I were dating you I'd feel like the luckiest girl in the world," I said sarcastically.

"Like I'd go out with you, you'd make an ugly girl."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Sky clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "Okay! Here's the plan: we'll go with Timmy to Alfea as a support team. Timmy will find Tecna and ask her out on this big, extravagant date, she'll fall in love with him, and bam!" I literally jumped out of my seat when he clapped his hands infront of my face, which was a bit embarrassing as I landed right by Riven's feet, and the guy didn't look happy. "I'll have a gate-way to Stella. Perfect."

"Can't you stop chasing skirt and looking desperate for two seconds and let the girl come to you?" Riven scolded.

"Is that why you're so mean to Musa? You're trying to play it cool?" It was an innocent question, I don't see why Riven had to kick me in the ribs for it.

"I already told you, I don't like her!"

"Someone's on the defensive," Brandon grinned. Riven shot him a look.

"Guys I think Riven's right," Sky spoke up. The three of us looked at the brunette like he'd gone mad.

"Of course I'm right!"

"Because you're Cupid."

"Exactly, because – wait, I'm not stupid!"

"No," Sky spoke slowly, "Cupid."

"How in hell did you manage to compare me to a flying baby with arrows?"

"You have pink hair," Sky stated matter-of-factly, earning a punch to the jaw which he easily missed. Riven came at him again, but this time Sky was already out of his chair and running to the opposite side of the room.

"Get back here you spoilt little shit!" Riven roared as he prowled around a bed. Brandon helped me up off the floor and picked up some of my notes.

"You know, it might not be such a bad idea if you just asked Tecna out," Brandon pointed out. I shook my head.

"I've barely said five words to her, how am I supposed to ask her on a date?"

"You'll figure it out," the blond smiled encouragingly at me.

* * *

I could hear faint voices rousing me from sleep, telling me my ass was on fire. My ass was on fire?

"Gah!" I shot up in bed to find myself face-to-face with my favourite magenta-haired Specialist, who I head-butted by accident when I tried to examine my ass. It was flame-free. I wish I could say the same for Riven's face.

"Watch it Mainframe!" Of course, Riven's face wasn't really on fire, but he was so red it looked like he'd burst like an over-filled water balloon.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I rubbed the sore spot on my forehead. That'll make a nice bruise later.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Sky sang from the foot of my bed. "Time to get dressed!"

On cue, Brandon threw me a pair of jeans and a shirt from the chest of drawers opposite my bed. My hand fumbled on my bedside table for my glasses, and when I found them the fuzziness went away and I could clearly see that the clock read 7.30. 7.30?

"Why did you wake me up at 7.30 – on a Saturday!" I shouted, not caring if next door stirred.

"Today's a very important day," Brandon reminded me, though I couldn't think why I would see it as important. Then last night's conversation surfaced in my mind, and I began to panic.

"We aren't really doing this, are we?" I asked, hopeful they'd say no. They didn't.

"Yup! Neither of us have classes today; Magix is setting up the stage for the Charmed Life concert tonight, so the girls won't be shopping. It's guaranteed they'll be in Alfea," Sky went through the plan step-by-step. Basically I'd go to Alfea, find Tecna, and ask her out. Sky just over-complicated it with his wording. Even without his long explanation, it still seemed easier said than done.

"Why are you guys going?"

"Moral support," Sky replied lamely. I'd bet my computer that he only wanted to see Stella.

"You know, just in case anything goes wrong," Brandon added. I'd bet my levibike that he only wanted to go to see Bloom.

I turned to Riven. "Well I'm not exactly going to miss an opportunity for this dork to ask out a girl and get rejected." Asshole.

"First thing's first, we need to get you ready," Brandon grinned. He dragged me out of bed by my arms and pulled me towards the door to our dorm.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously. I was only wearing a pair of boxers and a Call of Dragons shirt, so there weren't many places I could go where my outfit would be deemed acceptable.

"We're gonna hit the showers, maybe grab a bite to eat, then Riven's gonna sort out your hair," Brandon answered, as if it were the most normal thing to do at 7.30 on a Saturday.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I ran a hand through my strawberry blond locks, which I must admit were a bit greasy as I forgot to shower after training yesterday, but I don't see how anything Riven would do could make an improvement.

"He's gonna style it a bit," Sky said from behind. I turned to see him balancing four towels with one hand as he clutched a pair of scissors with the other.

"I don't like where this is going," I admitted, hoping to get a bit of sympathy so they'd back off. They didn't.

"Don't be such a wimp!" Riven snapped. "Just get in the shower!"

I picked up the towel at the top of Sky's pile and headed to the shower furthest from the entrance of the locker rooms. Every cubicle was empty, it seemed like we were the only ones who were awake. _Well duh, it's a Saturday. _I turned the tap at the side of the cubicle and held my hand under the faucet until the water spouting out turned warm. I looked down the row of cubicles to check that the other guys were out of sight before stripping off.

"Hey Riven! I know your secret!" I could spot Sky's head pop up over the wall to his cubicle, scanning the showers in search of the magenta-haired Specialist.

"Secret?" Riven called back from the opposite row of showers.

"Yeah, see?" My hands scrabbled the slippery tiled floor for my glasses. I found them by the discarded shirt and boxers, and once I put them on everything was clear again, apart from the few drops of water that had landed on the lenses which disorientated my vision a little. I could see Sky's bangs were defying gravity with the help of some light pink suds, which were holding his hair in place in a quiff-like style.

"Oh ha ha, hilarious," Riven retorted sarcastically. I had to stifle a giggle – the last time I laughed at something I shouldn't have, I got unwanted attention.

"Stop messing around, Sky," Brandon scolded from a cubicle three down from mine.

I took off my glasses again and placed them carefully on top of my shirt, then lathered my hair with some sweet-smelling shampoo. Tilting my head back, I rinsed my hair of the suds and payed attention to washing my body. _Hm, I'm nowhere near as muscly as the other guys. And I'm quite short. I'm pretty pale aswell. What if Tecna prefers guys with a tan, like Sky? Or really buff guys like Riven? _I shook my head to rid it of those kinds of thoughts, I shouldn't worry about that stuff too much. Should I?

"Hey guys?" I shouted as best as I could. Maybe a bit too loudly, as the noise rang out around the room.

"Yo!" Sky called back.

"Do you think it matters to a girl what you're like… you know… physically?"

"You know what Saladin said in health class – size doesn't matter, so long as you know what to do with it," Brandon quoted. I think Riven snorted.

"Not that!"

"Listen buddy, I wouldn't worry about Tecna falling for you just because of your looks. She seems like the type of girl to be into intelligent guys," Sky assured me. I must admit, it did make me feel better.

"You think so?"

"I know so! Every girl has a specific type."

"Right, like that flowery girl is all shy and sensitive, and Stella goes for the pretty-boys-"

"Stella's not like that," Sky protested. "If she went for a guy based on his appearance then I'd be in there already. I think there's more to her than what you see."

"So she's not just your typical pretty blonde airhead? Oh please Your Majesty, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong." I saw a bar of soap fly across the room, and an 'ow' followed after. I expected it to be Sky who threw the bar of soap.

"I don't see what you have against royalty Riven," Brandon seethed. _Brandon _threw it?

"Because they obviously can't do anything for themselves!" Riven argued. "See, you're fighting Sky's battles for him!"

"Knock it off you two!" I yelled, hoping to get their attention, but they simply pretended they didn't hear me.

I saw Sky step out of his cubicle with a white towel wrapped firmly around his waist, and his brown hair clinging to the side of his face. I could see he was smiling slightly at the dispute between his two friends, though I couldn't understand why. Deciding that I didn't want to be left alone with Brandon and Riven at each other's throats, I turned off the faucet, wrapped a towel around my waist, grabbed my stuff and exited the locker room.

"Hey Sky! Wait up!" Sky turned on his heels and smiled when he saw me jogging lightly towards him in nothing but a towel.

"Well this is embarrassing, we're wearing the same outfit," he joked as his hand gestured to his own towel. I let out a small chuckle. "Are the happy couple still arguing?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Guess not," Sky grinned. "You nervous?"

"Yup."

"Don't be, there's not much to it."

"You've had plenty of practice," I pointed out.

"Right! So we'll let you practice aswell!"

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. What was he going to do, make me ask out a blow-up doll? That'd be the most embarrassing thing.

"Ask me out." I stand corrected – _that _would be the most embarrassing thing. "C'mon Timmy, win me over!"

"Uh… hey."

"Hey!" Sky said in an unusually high, very un-girl-like voice. "Pay me a compliment!"

"Um, you look really pretty today-"

"Bad move."

"Bad move?"

"Your crush looks pretty every day," Sky corrected me, giving a sly wink.

"Right!"

"Is there something you want to ask me, Timmy?" Sky had switched back to his girly voice.

"Y-yes! I do want to ask you something!" I paused briefly to gather my thoughts. I pictured Tecna standing infront of me, with her shiny hair and intelligent teal eyes. "Do you wanna go on a date sometime?"

"Sky, I'll do your laundry for a month if you say yes." My head snapped round to the open doorway of Bishop's dorm room; and to my horror Bishop and his roommates, Seb and Jared, were standing there sniggering at Sky and I, who were half-naked. And it looked like I was asking Sky out on a date.

"It's not like that! Sky was just-"

"He's planning on asking out this girl to the concert tonight, and I was giving him a few pointers," Sky butted in. Normally I hated it when people cut off my sentences, but for that I'll make an exception.

"Who's the lucky girl, Tim?" Seb asked curiously.

"Tecna," Sky answered for me. "Now if you guys don't mind, we have some primping to do."

"Good luck Timmy!" Jared shouted from his doorway.

"Remember you're representing Red Fountain," Bishop included. "No pressure!"

* * *

"There! That should do it!" Riven announced proudly. Sky and Brandon were given the job of blocking the mirror whilst Riven worked on my hair, so I couldn't see the result. Frankly I was scared to. Nonetheless, both Specialists jumped off the countertop so I could stare at my reflection, and as I predicted my first thought was one that had been circling my mind ever since Riven picked up the pair of scissors.

"I look ridiculous."

"It doesn't look too bad," Brandon attempted to soften the blow.

The hair at the back had been cut much shorter than the front, emphasising my bangs. It would be similar to Sky's style if my bangs were longer, and Riven didn't think it's be 'cool' to use his foul-smelling gel to spike them up. I looked like I'd had an electric shock and the hair at the back had fallen out. Yup, I looked ridiculous.

"Could be worse," Sky shrugged as he collected stray clumps of my strawberry blond hair that had gathered on the tiled floor.

"How could this possibly be worse?" I challenged.

"He could have had away with your bangs too." He had a point.

"Stop criticising my work!" Riven barked. "He looks fine!"

"Define 'fine'," I mumbled. Riven hit me hard on the back of my head.

"Stop complaining and get up! I wanna see you screw this up before Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumbass-" his thumb jerked back to Sky and Brandon – "start chasing those scantily clad pixies so we can get back here for lunch and I'll be able to keep my food down. I'm not going to this concert on an empty stomach."

Brandon was the first to the door, practically jumping with excitement. "C'mon guys!"

* * *

I'd been to Alfea a handful of times throughout freshman year, and this would be my second visit as a sophomore, so I was pretty nervous about that. Unlike Riven and Sky, I hadn't made a name for myself. But that was nothing compared to the stomach knots of anxiety that came whenever I thought about asking Tecna on this date.

"Maybe we should turn back," I suggested, knowing full-well that the guys would say no. We were already at the gates and had been spotted by a few fairies, so it would seem odd if we turned back now. And I couldn't help but squirm at the fact that they'd notice I was missing, as the girls couldn't stop staring at my hair.

"No way! We have to go find the girls," Sky reminded me. "Hey Amaryl! Have you seen Tecna?"

"She's inside with Flora and the others," the redhead shouted back before turning back to her friend and giggling like a schoolgirl. Then again, she was female. And in school. Good observational skills Timmy.

"Let's go!" Brandon shoved my shoulder rather roughly, making me stagger through the gates to the school. I would have fallen flat on my face if it weren't for Sky cushioning my fall.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I stood upright again and brushed the dirt off my jeans. Sky groaned and started to pat the dust off his best green jumper.

"Smooth."

"Atleast the girls didn't see," I offered, referring to the Winx Club. Sky would be more than annoyed if Stella saw him fall.

"Well go on Timmy! Find Tecna!" Brandon urged. When I didn't move any closer towards the main building, all three guys ran forwards, leaving me behind.

"Hey! I'm coming, alright?" I panted as I did my best to catch up with them. I wasn't the most athletic guy in my year, and Sky, Brandon and Riven had had a head-start, so I was majorly lagging behind, and once I reached the entrance to the building, they were nowhere to be seen.

I've only been to Alfea a handful of times – mostly at night time. And whenever it was during the day, I was inside the squad ship waiting for the rest of my team to return. So you could say I wasn't very familiar with the school, and even when I showed up to mixers in the hall there were always so many Specialists pushed up against me that I went with the flow as I didn't really need to know how to find my way around the school. But this time, I was on my own. And I really had to pee.

Without any other option, I started down the empty corridor hoping to stumble upon a toilet. Luck was on my side, as the second door to my left revealed a pristine-looking room with four sinks with stalls directly opposite. I didn't bother to question the lack of urinals because for one thing, I was too desperate to notice or care, and for another Palladium and Wizgiz had to pee _somewhere_ in an all-girls school, right? So I locked myself in the second stall from the door, unzipped my pants, and went for it.

The door opened, and the clatter of high-heels on tile flooring echoed around the small bathroom. "Do you think my nose is too big? Trisha had a photologram of the two of us last year and it sticks out so much! It's like a carrot nose!"

"Don't be silly, your nose looks fine," a second voice assured the first. I stopped mid-pee, hoping that this was all some terrible mistake and the girls only came in here because there was a long line at their main bathroom. It seemed unlikely.

"Huh, maybe it's just me…" the first girl replied. I moved my glasses to my forehead so I could peek through the small gap between the door and the stall. There were two girls, one with pale violet hair who was examining her reflection and delicately fingering her nose, and another with long, straight dark brown hair who was leaning against the sink texting someone.

"Shit," I whispered to myself as I backed away from the door. I completely forgot about my pants being halfway down my thigh and tripped backwards into the toilet bowl with a loud clatter.

"Everything okay in there?" one of the girls asked.

"I'm fine!" I replied in my best imitation of a girl's voice. Wow, I sound worse than Sky!

"You sure? We can stay if you want," the second girl offered.

"Oh no! I'll be fine! It's just this stomach bug-"

"Stomach bug?"

"Yeah it's awful, I've had to spend half of the morning here because I can't stop-" I cut myself off by pretending to wretch into the bowl, "throwing up!"

"Um, we'll leave you to it then!" I heard the girls rush out of the room hurriedly; leaving me bent over a toilet bowl in a girl's bathroom feigning to be sick with my jeans halfway down my legs. Nice.

I strained my ears to listen out for anyone who could be planning on entering the bathroom, but when I couldn't detect any sound I stepped out of the cubicle and crossed the short distance from the toilet to the sink to wash my hands. As the hot water washed the soap suds from my fingers I stared at my reflection, pulling faces at the stranger staring back. I ran my wet fingers through the gelled hair, hoping to tame it slightly. When that didn't work, I decided to dip my head under the running faucet. Probably not one of my brightest ideas, as my hair was now dripping wet and I had no way of drying it. Oh well, it was way better than what Riven did to it.

* * *

After wandering aimlessly through the corridors of Alfea, I spotted Flora and Tecna at the top of a stairway cleaning the large window on the landing. I immediately bounded up the steps, careful not to trip this time. "Hey Tecna!"

"Hey Timmy," Tecna smiled from her crouched position at the bottom of the window. Flora pirouetted and greeted me with her usual enthusiasm.

"Hello Timmy! What are you doing here?"

_Confidence. Be confident. _"Hi Flora, I came to ask Tecna-" My sentence came to a grinding halt when I took in Tecna's appearance. "Why do you have a bucket on your head?"

"It acts as a helmet to protect my head from any falling objects whilst cleaning." I couldn't tell whether she was being serious or not. Flora simply sniggered. "You came all the way to Alfea to ask me why I was protecting my head?"

"What? N-no, that wasn't my question," I blushed. "What I meant to ask was-"

"Why's your hair all wet?" Flora raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that doesn't matter, I-"

"Did one of the guys prank you with a water balloon or something? That's not very nice."

"Flora," I gave the flower fairy a fake smile whilst keeping my voice as steady as possible, "I'm trying to ask Tecna something."

"Oh! Right! Sorry."

"Flora?"

"Hm?"

"It's kind of private," I hinted.

"Right. Got it. I'll just, um, go get myself a bucket for my head." Flora skipped down the stairwell and took a sharp left down a separate corridor. It was just me and Tecna.

"So what did you want to ask me Timmy?" the pink-haired beauty stood upright and adjusted the 'helmet' so the handle was tucked securely under her chin.

"You, um, might want to remove the bucket first," I suggested. Tecna smiled and removed the bucket from her head, placing it next to the damp cloth by the window. She looked beautiful. I couldn't put my question into words as my mind was too distracted by her appearance, my mouth had turned dry and the palms of my hands were sweating irregularly. Was this how Brandon felt whenever he was around Bloom? How did he manage to speak? "I just wanted to know whether you were going to the Charmed Life concert tonight-"

"I can't," Tecna shook her head, making strands of pink hair catch the light. "Griselda has grounded me and the girls for breaking in to Cloud Tower. We can't leave the school grounds for the next two days."

The knot in my stomach loosened a little, but my heart sank like a busted rubber float in a swimming pool. The end of my sentence was still ready to roll off my tongue, the very thing I'd wanted to ask her: "I just wanted to know whether you were going to the Charmed Life concert tonight and if you'd want to go with me?" But that was ruined. How could she go with him to a concert when she wasn't allowed out of the school? Instead of finishing my sentence, I went with a quick, disappointed "oh" before excusing myself, and I trudged back down the stairs away from the pink-haired fairy. It's not like she would have said yes to a guy like me even if she could go. Would she?

* * *

Once again, I found myself hopelessly lost and wandering the lonely corridors of Alfea, alone with my thoughts. That is, until I stumbled upon my three friends peeking through a small gap in a large oak door which I'm pretty certain belonged to a small lecture hall. I decided to sneak up on the trio and scare Riven. It'd be the first good thing to happen all day.

"Not a word Mainframe," Riven whispered. I froze where I stood – how could he know I was there without turning around?

"What are you guys looking at?" I whispered back, hoping to get a piece of the action. Was it some kind of bitch-fight?

"A little piece of heaven," Riven sighed before clamping his mouth shut with his hand. Sky and Brandon smirked. "Shut up!"

I pressed my way in between Riven and Brandon, who I noticed were edging the crack in the door open bit by bit so they wouldn't be detected by whoever was inside. I adjusted my glasses to get a better view of what was going on in the lecture hall when I spotted Musa run past with a wet sponge in her hand, laughing.

"You're so gonna get it Stell!"

"In your dreams!" the blonde giggled from her position atop the desk in the centre of the hall. She had a bucket in one hand, damp cloth in the other, and her green halter top was practically transparent. I stole a quick glance at Sky, whose brown eyes were fixated on said blonde, and his tongue was literally hanging out of his mouth.

"Then I must be sleeping," Musa retorted as she flung the sponge at Stella. It hit her thigh.

"Well you know what they say, sharing is caring!" Stella grinned as she threw her washcloth at Musa. It hit her back and stuck there for a good few seconds before falling to the floor.

"Don't think this is over, Stella!" Bloom giggled as she swung the handle of a bucket back and forth. The sudsy water was spilling onto the floor, not that Bloom seemed to care. Stella leapt off the desk and slipped on the floor, and before she could stand up again Bloom poured the contents of the bucket onto her friend. Stella then swiftly swung her legs under Bloom's, knocking the redhead to the floor. That's when Musa came back into the picture with a second bucket of water, which she split between Stella and Bloom. Bloom copied Stella's manoeuvre so now all three girls were sat on the wet wooden floor, laughing.

"Griselda's gonna kill us!" Musa gasped between her never-ending fit of laughter.

"Who cares?" Stella giggled as she slid across the floor on her stomach towards the door. She then got on her knees and examined her halter top, which was clinging to her body. "Oh gosh, you can see right through this thing!"

"Relax Stell, it's just us," Bloom reminded her friend.

"Call it quits?" the blonde pouted.

"Call it quits," Musa and Bloom agreed before collapsing back onto the damp floor.

"Look Bloom, suds angel!" Musa giggled as she fanned her arms and legs around on the floor. When she sat up again her top was as transparent as Stella's. I looked over at Riven to find him… drooling? _Doesn't like Musa my ass, _I thought to myself.

"What happened here?" I shuffled slightly to the right to get a better look at where the voice had come from, and surely enough it belonged to Tecna, who had entered the lecture hall from a different entrance with Flora right by her side.

"Are you guys okay?" Flora gasped, allowing her eyes to sweep over the messy lecture hall and her three tired friends.

"Bloom taught us a great Earth sport called water fight, and I won!" Stella explained.

"Oh please you did not win! I did!" Musa declared rather proudly.

Flora crossed her arms. "This is not funny."

"What if Griselda sees this?" Tecna frowned.

"Indeed, what if?" There was no second-guessing who that voice belonged to.

"Shit, Griselda!" Riven cursed silently.

"And that's our cue to leave!" Sky leapt up and ran back down the corridor, followed closely by Riven. Brandon helped me up and the two of us walked briskly back to the entrance of Alfea, seemingly undetected.

* * *

"Do you think I should wear my hair up?" Brandon asked as he combed his blond hair in the mirror propped up on the desk next to my computer. I was sat on my bed, twiddling my thumbs impatiently whilst Riven gelled his hair and Sky threw his phone in the air and practiced catching it with one hand.

"Did I really just hear you ask that?" Riven snorted.

"What? It could be a good change."

"Dude, you'd look like a girl."

"Would not!"

"Would so," Riven smirked.

"Guys, don't start this again," I sighed. First it was whether or not Brandon should wear sneakers with a higher platform, to which Riven said "you'd be teetering around like those damned pixies", then it was whether or not Brandon should go to the concert because Bloom wasn't going. Riven had a nice long rant at that one. And now it was his hair.

"Well he should stop saying stupid things," Riven frowned. I was about to say something when a faint buzzing sound came from Sky.

"Hello?" It was his phone. "Oh hey Stell! What's up?" Brief pause. "What? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" Wow, Sky sounded really worried. "Of course we'll help! Don't worry, we're on our way! Bye!" Sky shut his phone and turned to face us with a huge grin spread across his face. "It was Stella."

"Really? No, you can't be serious," Riven replied sarcastically.

"She and the girls need our help."

"What with? Is something wrong? Are they okay?" Brandon interrogated the brunette.

"Whoa chill, they're fine! They just need some heroics and bravery, and who better than us guys?"

"Are you sure you'll be able to look at Stella without getting a raging hard-on like last time?" Riven sniggered.

"Speak for yourself," I smirked. Riven shot me a glare.

"But what about the concert?" Brandon whined.

"Brandon, stop being a girl for five seconds and man up a bit! If those stupid pixies can't handle a situation, it's up to us to do it for them."

"He could have put it a bit nicer, but Riven's right you guys!" I jumped off my bed and headed for the door. "The girls need our help!"

"That's the spirit Tim-Meister!" Sky grinned. "C'mon guys, adventure awaits!"

"Oh brother," Riven muttered. "If this trip doesn't have any ogres or Minotaurs or whatever, you guys owe me big time." Well that's a stupid thing to say, why would a Minotaur ever be at Alfea?

* * *

**Why indeed, Timmy. I guess you guys know what happens when the Specialists actually arrive at Alfea - I just thought this would be a nice little fill-in that got to explore the mind of the shiest Specialist, and what it's like living with Brandon, Sky and Riven. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to give me any feedback, I don't bite.**


End file.
